A Birthday She Would Never Forget
by NayNayRivergron
Summary: It's Aria's 18th birthday and she's in for a ride... I don't own anything. Please R&R One Shot


Aria scurried across the hall to Ezra's apartment, "Tonight is the night." she whispered to herself as she approached the door.

After knocking only once, the door flew open revealing the love of her life. She eagerly greeted him with many light kissing to the cheek. As she walked in, she was in awe. The place was pitch black except for many lit candles everywhere and the bed was covered in rose peddles. She knew Ezra was thinking the same as she was.

"Happy birthday babe." Ezra said taking Aria by the waist.

Aria loved how husky Ezra's voice sounded when he was being romantic.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry, I made you some of my famous Mac & Cheese." Ezra said walking over towards the coffee

table.

"I'm fine actually, I just ate with my parents so I pretty full."

All Aria could think of was how much she wanted to go over there and rip all of Ezra's clothes off. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard but passionate kiss from him. His hands slowly traveled up and down Aria's back as his kisses trailed down her neck. He finally came to her pulse point and sucked hard, which he knew drove Aria crazy. She tossed her head back and softly moaned. He broke away from her neck, leaving a light purple hickey where everyone would see it. Aria loved knowing she was all his.

Ezra gave her one last smooch before lifting Aria up and carrying her bridal style over to the pedal covered bed. He gently laid her on the bed and climbed on top so that he was hovering over Aria. She reached for his belt buckle and eagerly tugged it off. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them half way down, leaving the rest to him. He quickly kicked them off and reached for the zipper of Aria's mini skirt. He tugged it off in one swift move. He leaned in to give a kiss and she deepened it opening her mouth to let his tounge slide in. She wrapped her hands around Ezra's neck and ran her fingers vigorously through his hair. Aria then reached for the hem of Ezra's shirt and glided it off his toned body, only breaking away for air. Her hands explored every inch of his body, from his pecks and six-pack, to his now rock hard member. She gently stroke him through the fabric of Ezra's boxer. He groaned loudly into her mouth as she giggled a little.

Not able to take it any more, Ezra broke away and ripped Aria's black blouse off. Shocked by his actions, Ezra looked to Aria expecting an angry expression from her, but as he looked, it seemed to make her more turned on then she was before.

"You owe me a new blouse." She jokingly smirked as she pulled him in and hungrily kissed him,

"I'll make sure to buy you a new one."

He reached under her back and undid her bra, he then slowly pull the garment off, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts. He reached down with both hands and pulled off her Victoria's Secret lace undies, which were already soaking in her wetness. He took a minute to bask in the beauty of his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl like Aria could be all his.

He leaned in and gently sucked on Aria's erect nipple, while rubbing and twirling the other with his hand, giving both equal attention

"Ezra please..." Aria moaned in pleasure, trying to thug at his boxers.

"Not just yet" Ezra smirked as he lowered himself towards Aria's dripping wet center. He traced circles around her folds while listening to her moan his name over and over. He stuck out his tounge and lick across her swollen clit. He then placed his index and middle finger into her hot center and pumped in and out, slowly quickening the pace as he could sense Aria was close. As her walls were beginning to tighten, Ezra pulled out his fingers and stuck his tounge into her. Aria began to moan louder as she went over the edge. Ezra was slowly moving his tounge in her as she rode out her orgasm. As she calmed down, trying to catch her breath, she whispered

"That was... amaz...amazing."

"You really think so?" Ezra smirked as he slid his boxer down to reveal his rock hard, 11 - inch member.

He grabbed a condom out of his drawer and slowly rolled it on.

Ezra stood in front Aria, his manhood right at her entrance, teasingly grinding against her clit. He was growing closer to the edge at every tiny moan that came out of her.

"Are you sure?" Ezra said.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

At this, Ezra slowly pushed in his member into Aria. As he pushed in all the way, it was enough to send him reeling, but he tried to hold on with all his might, not wanting to disappoint Aria.

As Ezra slowly pounded into Aria, she could feel an orgasm building up. Ezra could feel Aria's tight walls clenching to his now throbbing member. He quickened his pace and started to pound harder into Aria.

They both screamed each others names at the top of their lungs as both came in unison. Ezra pulled out of Aria and dropped back onto the bed in the spot next to her.

"Thank you." whispered as she pulled in close to cuddle in Ezra's arms. They slowly drifted to sleep after a night they would never forget.


End file.
